A television (“TV”) program, e.g., a TV movie, is transmitted to TV viewers using a conventional transmission system, such as a television broadcast system, a cable system, etc. The conventional transmission system includes a network transmission center and a conventional television set. The conventional television set receives a TV signal from the network transmission center. The TV signal may include video signals, audio signals and close captioning signals. A combination of the video and audio signals correlates video and sound in the TV program.
However, capabilities of this conventional transmission system are limited. For example, the television set can receive the TV signal which typically includes only video and sound signals. Thus, a TV producer has limited options producing the TV program. The TV producer cannot generate other signals to produce, e.g., special effects during broadcasting of the TV program because such other signals cannot be transmitted and executed simultaneously with the video and audio signals. For instance, it would be desirable to generate, e.g., signals that would control lights in a TV viewer's room. Furthermore, the TV program is periodically interrupted for an advertisement; the advertisement cannot be shown simultaneously with the TV program.
To make the TV program more compelling and without interruptions, it would be beneficial to transmit other signals together with the TV signal. Other signals may include signals for controlling other electronic devices or providing other forms of advertisement.